


Natural Habitat

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let us out, Abs?  Please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #389 "zoo"

“C’mon, Abs,” said McGee. “This isn’t funny.”

“Really?” said Bishop, leaning next to Abby at her desk. “Because I think it’s kind of funny.”

“Very Special Agents, in their natural environments,” added Abby.

“Your ballistics lab isn’t exactly our ‘natural habitat’,” Tony grumbled, then tried for a smile. “Let us out, Abs? Please?”

“No can do,” she said. “Not until Ducky comes back with the test results.”

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,” said the ME, smiling. “Abigail, you may release your quarantined captives— all the tests were negative.”

“Finally!”

“C’mon, boys,” said Bishop. “Drinks are on me.”

THE END


End file.
